


Caught

by PolarGrizz47



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Kissing, M/M, Sleeping Darts, slight angst, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian gets tangled up in a fence, and panics instead of calming down. As night falls, Joseph picks up the crossbow and works to get the werewolf changed back into a more human form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Very unedited, sorry. :'|

Joseph swallows down his anxiety as he attempts to approach Sebastian, listening to the detective’s deep and guttural breathing. He was worried, but the combined and bloody snarls coming from Sebastian’s throat give the smaller man reason to be wary as well.

“Seb, I need you to relax.” Joseph whispers, carefully setting down his trusted axe in favor of inching closer to the entrapped detective. There was only a low growl in response; normally focused, golden eyes are glazed over in his confused and hurt rage. Drool drips between sharp fangs and mixes with blood already matted into Sebastian’s dark coat. “Please, just calm down.” He tries to sooth, reaching out with a shaky gloved hand to try and touch the panicked wolf.

As soon as Sebastian saw the hand, he twisted, barbed wire digging into already wounded flesh as he snapped his fangs, trying to lunge for Joseph in warning. Quickly, the smaller detective yanks his arm back, lips thinned tightly to keep his own fear at bay.

He’d never seen Sebastian fall so deeply into his animalistic charms.

“Sebastian,” He starts again, sitting down in the dirt by the fence that Sebastian was tangled up in. Joseph tries to ignore the body of a Keeper lying close by; its empty head gushing a steady stream of black blood. It was a nasty fight, and The Keeper had landed a deadly blow on Sebastian before being beaten into the ground with fangs and claws.

The wolf heaves a whimpering breath, body shaking as he lies there in the mixture of rusted wire and blood. Joseph wasn’t even sure he could get Sebastian out of the mess, unless he reverted to his human proportions.

For a while, Joseph sits in silence. Merely listening to his partner’s growls and pained whimpers. The grey sky starts to darken, and the detective finally leans forwards a little, voice soft and soothing as he could manage with a raw throat. “Seb… _please_ , focus on shifting back. You’re hurt.”

There was no response, and Joseph lets out his own annoyed growl. As night continued to approach, he felt his anxiety levels rising once more. They would be sitting ducks out in an area like this.

Quickly, dark eyes scan the surrounding area. There was a ruined home standing close by, its crumbing walls would offer more protection than the open plains. Biting his lip, he scrambled over to snatch the discarded crossbow, tugging it closer to his chest while Sebastian growled and shifted once more, the fence creaking loudly in response.

“Sebastian, I’m so sorry.” Joseph whispered, searching through his scarce amount of ammo until he’d discovered the dart he was interested in.

There weren’t many of the sleeping darts they’d come across, they seemed rare for whatever reason Ruvik devised. The shape of its arrow strayed from the usual armada of weapons, instead, its arrow was fashioned more like an injecting plunger. The thick, grey fluid would bring down most creatures without causing permeant harm, rendering them useless when it came to a fight.

Guiltily, he loads up the dart before tossing another look at the werewolf. Sebastian seems to realize what was about to happen, and he struggled against the barbed wire in simple animalistic fear, his teeth bared in a threatening manner.

Silently, the detective gets to his feet and aims to take the shot.

-:-

Sebastian wakes with an awful start, his heart hammering as he’s thrown from a near coma-like sleep into the silent fear of Ruvik’s mind. His mouth feels dry, caked with dried saliva and blood and his midsections sears with agony when he tries to sit up too quickly.

“Careful.” Joseph warns, his voice weak and tired, coming from the corner of the room where he was huddled up against the wall with the axe seated carefully in his lap. He looked exhausted, the dark circles glowing under his eyes in the flickering moonlight and the paleness in his skin standing out against the dried blood.

“ _Shit_ ,” Sebastian groaned, allowing himself to lie back down and run a hand through his hair. Carefully, he opens up the buttons on his shirt and is surprised when he sees freshly applied bandages and an empty syringe nearby. “What happened?” The detective asked, voice rough as he slapped a hand to his face to try and knock away some of the clinging haziness.

It felt like he’d been hit by a truck, his entire body sore, yet relaxed. It was an odd and extremely uncomfortable feeling.

The smaller man forced a smile to his face and sat forwards slightly, “I used a sleeping dart on you. And the last of your emergency medicine.” When Sebastian’s face contorts in confusion, Joseph continues, “Do you remember attacking that Keeper? Before you killed it, it landed a pretty bad hit on your stomach.” He heaves a breath, shaking his head at the memory of trying to patch up _that_ mess once he’d gotten Sebastian shifted back. “Afterwards – you fell into a fence – panicked, and got tangled up.”

Sebastian groans again, cheeks heating in embarrassment. “I fucking lost myself again, didn’t I?”

“Yes.” Joseph answers softly, the soft clinks of the axe against the butchered wood announcing his slow movements towards the other man. “I would’ve waited… but nightfall…” He sounded terribly guilty of his actions.

“I understand.” Sebastian mumbled, sitting up more carefully and wincing a little, one large hand smoothing over his stomach tenderly. It ached, but it wouldn’t kill him. Golden eyes observe Joseph curiously before he opens up one arm and gestures with his head, “Come ‘er, Joseph.”

The other detective watches him hesitantly for a moment before miserably dragging himself closer, setting aside the axe in favor of collapsing into Sebastian’s side with a thankful sigh. The wolf simply wraps him up in an awkward, one handed hug, pressing his chin atop Joseph’s head and rubbing at the smaller man’s shoulder. He can easily scent the combined effects of fear and guilt radiating off Joseph, and Sebastian feels like a fool for letting his most animalistic side consume him like that.

It seemed to be happening more and more ever since getting trapped in this hell-hole, much to Sebastian’s worry. He doesn’t ever want to lose control like that – especially when Joseph was so close.

“I’m sorry,” Joseph whispers against the blood stained vest Sebastian wore, his gloved hands nervously digging into the ruined dress shirt as he gently brushed over the bandages. “I should’ve waited-”

“No,” Sebastian rumbles, squeezing Joseph’s shoulder for a moment before shaking his head. “You did the right thing, Joseph. I should be the one apologizing…”

For a while, they sit there in silence. Curled up together and keeping their breathing shallow as they listen for any signs of Haunted creeping about. Thankfully, the area seemed clear for the time being.

Finally, Sebastian hooks one hand under Joseph’s chin, tugging his face up to examine his partner closely. He’s got a bruise on his left cheek, and the lenses on his glasses were starting to scratch, but the cut on his forehead had scabbed over, leaving on dirt and blood in its wake. Up this close, Sebastian can see the miniscule flecks of golden brown in Joseph’s dark, tired eyes and spot the worry lines starting to form on his youthful features. The job was starting to take its toll.

Joseph gazes back at him, almost in some sort of exhausted haze, but he blinks slowly in confusion as Sebastian just stares hard at him. It’s almost getting to be uncomfortable by the time Sebastian gently rubs the pad of his thumb under Joseph’s lips.

“Seb?” The younger man asks, brows furrowing for only a moment before the wolf moves closer and quietly presses his scarred lips to Joseph’s. For a second, Joseph was frozen in shock, always surprised whenever his partner kissed him like this. Slowly, he eases into the kiss, happily reciprocating as he reaches up and threads his fingers through Sebastian’s already tangled hair.

The wolf lets out a shallow growl in response to the touches, and pulls Joseph closer before breaking off the kiss to breath into the crook of Joseph’s neck. He gives the soft, fair skin there a nibble before kissing there gently, listening to the other detective’s soft, relaxed panting above him.

As he sits upright once more, tugging Joseph closer to his chest, Sebastian whispers, “You should get some sleep...” When his partner only nods in response, settling into the hold, the wolf briefly wishes that he still had his trench coat to ward off the offending chill of the evening – but their combined body heat would have to do for now.

Joseph tucks himself close to the wolf’s chest, allowing himself to be wrapped up in a caring hold only for moments like these, private and protective. He closes his eyes sleepily, letting the strong heartbeat of Sebastian lull him to sleep as the wolf’s golden eyes survey the area once more, staying on watch throughout the remainder of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I still love these two.  
> Haven't been writing a lot lately - only small drabbles for SR.  
> Eh, just wanted to try my hand at cuddles and kissin'... ;U;  
> BUT, at least I tried, oui?  
> Again, apologies for any errors! :>
> 
> Comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
